


my 12 alphas

by Iidaliina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cringe, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iidaliina/pseuds/Iidaliina
Summary: Lee jihoon is a normal schoolboy, who has many friends and a loving family. Only thing is that he has a pretty big secret... That is along with his band members, who are alphas, he is the only omega. And others don't know it yet... So you could only imagine what will happen when they notice something weird about the boy!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry that my sinful ass decided that this was a good idea! Second of all I always ship my bias with literally everyone and if there is somebody who could help me with that, please contact me ;). But seriously I think something is wrong with me... And this is also the first time I have written a story so it might reflect it... So here you go! Woozi x everyone story!

*Jihoon P.O.V*

I have a secret. 

It’s a very big secret… 

But first, let’s talk about me. My name is Lee Jihoon, but as you might know me, woozi. Woozi is my artist's name when we are seventeen as a band and not as a family. My band members call me Jihoon, but at our concert, they usually call me Woozi. I’m a vocal team leader and I usually produce songs too. I can sing, dance and sometimes rap too. I’m also the smallest in our group, so I get teased ‘cause of that. Being the smallest is not easy. I don’t like to do aegyo, but ‘cause I’m the smallest I have to do that a lot. 

I also get shipped with many of our members and I don’t certainly like that...

But let’s talk about that secret. 

In our world, humans get classify into three groups. There are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Some of you will already know them but let me tell you.

Alphas like rule the world. They are on top of their classes and they are good at everything. They get their rut sometimes and they need an Omega to help them with that. 20% of the population are alphas. 

Then there are Betas. Betas are the most usual group and they cover 70% of the population. They are like normal people, some good at others and others good at something else. They don’t get rut or heat. 

And the last ones are Omegas. Omegas are the weakest and usually smallest people. There are only 10% of the population that are omegas. They get their heat once a month too. Usually, when they found their mate, the alpha bites on their neck and mark them their own. That is called marking. That is the way to tell others that he’s/she’s mine and they can’t get satisfaction from others when they got their heat. After marking Omega belongs to Alpha and that bond cannot be released. But the thing is that Omega males can get pregnant too if Alpha male breed them when they are In heat. 

Now you may already know, that I’m Omega. This is my biggest secret. 

You could just only imagine how hard it is for me to live under the same roof with twelve alphas. Yes...I’m the only omega of our group and I can’t even imagine if my secret will be found someday… I’m not ready to have kids yet. 

I’m very happy that they haven’t notice my heats or things like that. Every time I get my heat I just spend that time in my room and take care of it by myself. It’s so hard and I’m too scared to even be with them nowadays. 

Oh, and omegas have their smell which is very hard to hide. I use very strong cologne and it seems to work... I just hope nothing will happen to me after I get caught someday. I wanted to move out of our dorms so many times, but our manager doesn’t let me and every time he asks why I want to move I freeze completely. 

I just hope this all will change for the better soon.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some of my shitty writing again! But this is going to the worst way possible....

*Jihoon P.O.V*

“Jihoon!” I heard from downstairs. 

I get up and started to walk to my closet. I get myself comfortable clothes (hoodie and sweatpants). I was at my door until felt something hit me. It hit me like a truck. I fell on the ground and started moaning. I knew what it was. It was my heat. Now that I think about it my heat hasn’t come in a long time and it was normal for it to come around now.

I started to crawl back to my bed. I can’t go down like this. “Sorry, I’m not feeling great today, so I will be in my room today!” I shouted, trying to not sound like the weakling I was. Heat was usually so powerful I almost lost my voice. Especially when I was having erection. 

“Okay, take care!” I heard downstairs. 

I started to relax. I thought, that maybe I will not have such a bad time if I could get it over without releasing it. I was too relaxed at some point and I noticed I was falling asleep. 

“You will never be like them. They will never like you if they find out your true self. They will not come look after you if you get lost or kidnapped. They will never understand how does it feel being an omega with heats. But you know I will and I hope we will see soon. You know I will take better care of you and I will treat you better, I will accept you as you are. You will soon be mine. Just wait for me.” 

Those were words I hear every night in my sleep. They are always different and they are scaring me. The most scaring thing is they are nowadays starting to seem closer. Like it was every time closer for him to get to me. His voice was very deep and I couldn’t see anything other than black. Usually after that I drifted into deep sleep. 

And as expected I fell asleep hoping everything will go smoothly like always.

*Minghao P.O.V*

I woked up and smelled something amazing. 

It was like vanilla and chocolate smoothie with some cream. 

At first, I didn’t pay it any attention, but when it got stronger I realized we have omega in our house. It’s nothing new, ‘cause we had to get our ruts over. 

But it was different from others. It was sweeter and I thought it was something very familiar...

Like I had smelled something like that earlier... 

I kind of got lost in that smell and started to follow it. And you could only imagine how big my eyes were when it led me to Jihoons room. Now that I think about it, he never had a girl over or never he did complain about his ruts. And every time we were talking about our ruts he becomes very nervous and he almost freezes. He has never been good hiding his emotions, but I think something is going on and he doesn’t talk about it to us. It’s like he has been keeping big secrets from us.

I opened his door hesitantly and the scent almost made me fall. It was so powerful. 

I heard others from the downstairs and they were talking about this scent too, but suddenly it became quiet. Too quiet. I then heard the footsteps of my other members. They were fast and curious. 

When they saw me on Jihoon’s door everybody went quiet and started tiptoeing to me. I told them what happened and others watched Jihoon’s room finding Jihoon sleeping on his bed. 

We went into his room and started looking over an omega who could be in Jihoon's room and realized something so stupid and something so incredible. Jihoon is an omega?!?! 

“What the actual fuck?!” Soonyoung asked almost shouting. “Is he an omega?! And we haven’t notice that!?” Seoungcheol asked this time shouting. The smell got stronger and we saw Jihoon moving. Suddenly he woke up and jumped up from his bed.


End file.
